


between his black fingernails

by symbiote-rk (markimoan)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, gavin's got it bad, my poor heart had to post it so everyone can feel my pain, very one-sided reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markimoan/pseuds/symbiote-rk
Summary: Gavin catches feelings for a certain blue-eyed android





	between his black fingernails

It was a simple gesture. Gavin handed Niles the pencil, and yet now here he is, laying on the floor of the precinct’s break room, sobbing. Tina came and patted him awkwardly on the shoulder, saying that everything was going to be okay but “ _no, nothing is gonna be phckin OKAY, TINA_!” comes from Gavin as he keeps himself as composed as one can be while curled up on the linoleum. Hank laughed as he walked by, Connor in tow and Gavin screeches for them to leave him alone, his voice harsh and eyes wet. Connor sends a sympathetic look to him, a sad smile on his lips and the small voice in the back of Gavin’s mind says that he means well, but that was his _brother, DAMMIT!_ Brothers shouldn’t look that adorable accepting a stupid pencil! It was like Gavin was planning their wedding in his head, with Niles standing at the altar and him at the back, waltzing forward in a white suit, blushing like a virgin with hazel eyes staring at him as his father walks him down the aisle. Niles smiled at him with that rare, genuine smile, and it made Gavin’s heart clench in his chest with such ferocity that he had to clutch his pec in order to tell if he was going into cardiac arrest in the middle of the office. Connor chuckled behind a pale hand, cheeks tinted blue and if Hank didn’t grab the little shit and shut him up then Gavin was going to-

“Detective?” oh no. Niles. “Detective, you should really consider getting off the floor. The amount of bacteria cultivating on the tiles is unsanitary for your mouth to be near.” His voice is methodical, less panicked than Gavin’s was minutes ago, and it’s only a matter of time before the detective withers away on the ground right in front of his partner. “Detective, please. Get off the ground before I make you get off it.” He keeps still, hearing Niles sigh heavily into the empty room and hoist him up into the air by his armpits, yelping when something gets pinched. “My apologies, but you will need to refrain from being so obnoxious and standoffish with me. It’s quite annoying and I ask you to cease this immediately.” The way Niles’ hands were way too soft for someone who brandishes a rough Glock every day and throws things like it’s his job, his voice lowering to inquire about the pencil, his smile when Gavin complied without so much as a snide comment.

That was when Gavin knew he was fucked. “Let me go, tin can. I need to get back to work.” he grumbles and Niles shakes his head, Connor showing up and pressing something into his hands, seconds later registering it as a cup of coffee. “What the hell? What is this, an intervention?”

“Think of it as a thank you gift.” Niles presses his lips to Gavin’s temple and Connor grabs the cup in one fell swoop before Gavin crashes to the ground with a dreamy-sounding sigh. It takes seven and a half minutes for him to regain consciousness, and by this time, half of the department heard him fall and Niles call for someone to get him water. Hank continues to stare from his desk, and Connor has Gavin’s head in his lap as Niles pats his face with a wet paper towel. Gavin comes to with identical faces staring down at him, one pair of chestnut brown and one pair of baby blue eyes taking in his appearance and he shouts as if he’s been shocked. “Don’t panic! You’re make yourself pass out again.”

The right hand, nails painted electric blue with a triangle tattoo on the middle finger, his twin with white nails and a circle in yellow, blue and red. Niles had a “C” tattoo behind his left ear, Connor with an “N” behind his right. Everything looked eerily similar and yet no one could say who was better. Connor would ask politely for things, Niles would take first and ask for forgiveness. Niles was stone cold, Connor was like a campfire. With what Gavin could see, the pencil Niles asked for was still tucked behind his right ear, eraser gently poking the back with every move of his head. Connor watches the pencil carefully, Gavin tracking his movements.

It was a simple exchange, like watching people shake hands. Gavin gave him the pencil and Niles went about his work, but his hand brushed Gavin’s in a way he couldn’t describe. It was as if he were electrocuted and Niles was a piece of rubber, stuck in his mouth as he fought not to bite through his own tongue. If favors were kisses, Gavin would be drowning in them and Niles would barely get his feet wet. The simple brushing of fingertips set Gavin ablaze and it was only certain that this was the moment that he knew he fell for Nines. Not the meeting where he punched Niles so hard in the chest he wheezed and coughed up thirium for ten minutes, not throwing a cup of coffee in Niles’s face to see how his face would color, and not even slow dancing with him at the police gala for $50 and a free ride from Connor on his motorbike. Just handing him a pencil and feeling their fingers touch just a hair closer than anything else on them and Gavin was done for.

This was his end, and if he were being shot to death, Niles would be pointing the gun.

Point blank.


End file.
